Decoy
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: [Lily's POV] Porque James Potter sempre foi e sempre será meu pequeno passatempo.


**N/A: Essa fic é um pouco diferente, então não sei se vocês vão gostar... Se você não gosta de imaginar a Lily fria e cruel, não leia. Se você gosta, leia... Espero que não esteja tão ruim!**

* * *

**TUDO ISSO COMEÇOU** quando eu pintei meu cabelo de laranja na franja e de loiro na parte de baixo. Ah, e o cortei. Antes disso, todos me conheciam como a garota ruiva; cabelos acaju quase na altura da cintura, combinando com olhos encantadoramente verdes. Bah, isso me dá é nojo. Desde quando sou santa? E simpática? Essas pessoas criaram um estereótipo de quem eu sou, desde que eu coloquei os pés nesse castelo.

Mas uma pessoa, em especial, ficou completamente mudada depois do que aconteceu com o meu cabelo. Meu namorado, James Potter. Assim que ele me viu com o novo corte de cabelo, me deu o maior gelo de todos. Foi beber _firewhisky,_ sua bebida preferida (você sabe como os garotos são estranhos), e não falou comigo por um bocado de tempo. Lembro que, na época, fiquei meio que em depressão por _um mês_.

Isso aconteceu no final do sexto ano, quando namorávamos escondidos, já que James não queria que seus amigos soubessem. Hoje, seis meses depois, aconteceu mais uma mudança bem drástica.

A mudança no sentimento que eu mantive pelo meu 'namorado' por exatamente sete meses, três semanas e cinco dias.

O amor.

**x**

_DECOY_

**x**

**Close your eyes and make believe****  
****This is where you wanna be****  
****Forgetting all the memories****  
****Try to forget love****  
****'Cause love's** forgotten **me**

**x**

_Fechei os olhos. Onde meu rosto estava descoberto, a neve caia, gelando toda a minha pele. Porém, do outro lado, minha pele não podia estar mais quente._

_A pele dele estava junto à minha._

_- Jay... – exclamei, pelo simples prazer do som do apelido dele saindo dos meus lábios. – Você acha que... Que vamos durar...?_

_- Nós vamos. Mas não pense nisso. – a voz dele sempre fora um conforto pra mim. Ela era macia, suave, quente. Deixava com vontade de ouvir mais. Me confortava. Entre tantas pessoas falsas, brigas e detenções, ele era a única coisa viva que me causava uma sensação boa... – Aproveite o momento. Ele não vai durar pra sempre._

_Aconcheguei-me mais em seu peito, e fechei os olhos. Eu estava aproveitando aquele momento. Eu realmente estava..._

Abri meus olhos. Os primeiros raios de sol daquela segunda-feira fria batiam em todo o quarto, iluminando todo o aposento. Minha cabeça doía por alguma razão desconhecida, mas levantei, enquanto afastava os cabelos para trás. Mais um dia de aula... Um chato e tedioso dia de aula... Como todos os outros. Então fiz o que tinha que fazer: peguei meu uniforme, tomei banho, fiz as coisas de sempre e saí do banheiro. Apertei o laço no meu cabelo, e desci as escadas. Ele estava deitado no sofá do salão, os olhos fechados, o cabelo todo amassado. Era incrível como, com sua aparência tão simples, ele conseguia parecer fantástico.

Andei até ele, e, lentamente, toquei seus lábios com as pontas dos meus dedos. Um dia, eu fora completamente apaixonada por aquele beijo.

Hoje não sou mais.

- James, acorda, é hora de ir pra aula. – exclamei, colocando uma mão em seu peito e balançando. – James, ACORDA!

- Ei ei ei, calma. – ele falou, todo sonolento, sentando-se. Às vezes me incomodava o fato de ele ser bonito até bocejando. – Bom dia.

- 'Dia. – resmunguei de volta. – Levanta essa bunda, James!

Ele deu um sorrisinho, e se levantou, calçando os sapatos jogados no chão. Ajeitou a camisa com um puxão e colocou a gravata de qualquer jeito.

- Por que você sempre me espera?

Revirei os olhos, sem que ele percebesse.

- Quer que eu passe a não te esperar? – indaguei, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor, na direção do salão principal. – Não é muito esforço.

- Birrenta. – James deu aquele sorrisinho de canto de lábio, e logo veio na minha direção, roubar o beijo de sempre. Todo dia é assim. Ele me beija de repente.

Tudo bem, eu sorri. Não é como se eu não gostasse de ter um namorado gato e perfeitão, com esse jeito meio maroto. Eu gosto.

Mas não o suficiente.

- Pare—de—me—beijar—assim! – exclamei, entre os beijos que ele me dava. – Páara!

- Eu sei que você ama.

Nos beijamos no corredor até tocar a sineta, e eu o empurrei, toda vermelha. Odeio me empolgar.

- Merda! Perdemos o café DE NOVO!

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, corri até as minhas duas melhores amigas. Mary, do sétimo ano, e Lathryn, da Corvinal. Elas me soltaram um olhar maroto, e eu dei um sorrisinho. Eu sei que elas sentem algo pelo James... Mas o que elas podem fazer? Ele é **meu** brinquedinho.

**x**

**Well hey hey baby****  
****It's never too late****  
****Pretty soon you won't remember a thing****  
****And I'll be distant as stars reminiscing****  
****Your heart's been **wasted** on me**

**x**

Então tudo aconteceu no dia seguinte. Oito meses de namoro. Pequeno jantar na sala precisa. Ele ia me dar uma aliança de compromisso, mais linda que a anterior.

_Ia._

- Na verdade, fique com isso. – coloquei a aliança sobre a mesa, ignorando o olhar dele. – Só você ainda não percebeu que eu estou te usando, James.

Escolhi as palavras com cuidado. Sério. Eu estava MORRENDO — acredite quando eu falo MORRENDO – de vontade de rir. Aquilo era cômico. Eu estava admitindo na cara dele que não sentia mais nada. No dia do aniversário de namoro.

- Repete o que você disse. – a voz dele era lenta e baixa, mas ele continuava me encarando. Acho que sua coragem não o deixa aparentar tristeza.

- Eu não te amo, eu não quero mais ficar com você, todo este tempo eu só fiquei com você porque é legal ter um passatempo. – me apoiei na parte de trás da cadeira, como Sirius costuma fazer. – E você gastou oito meses com uma pessoa que não sente quase nada por você.

James recuou alguns passos. Vi que ele estava sem reação.

E isso me instigou a continuar.

- Sabe, é engraçado. Eu não tenho culpa, de verdade. O amor simplesmente não gosta de mim, entende? Eu não posso fazer nada se não gosto de você...

James foi ficando meio pálido. Eu me levantei, de repente, e andei até ele, desfazendo um sorrisinho de desprezo.

- Oh, Jay... – fui tocar o braço dele. Ele não fez nada. – Sem reação? Nunca pensou que isso fosse acontecer, não é?

Cerrei os olhos.

- Você devia ter pensado melhor antes de ter me feito sofrer, porque eu só estou pagando na mesma moeda. Ou até pior. Passatempo de uma garota! Quem diria, meu grande maroto... – comecei a dar gargalhadas, me sentindo bem em ver a cara que ele fazia. SÉRIO, eu sou muito má. Mas eu realmente só faço isso porque doeu em mim o que ele fez. E eu não vou esquecer essa dor. – Okay. Não vai fazer nada? Aahh, já sei! Quer continuar a ser meu passatempo?

- Sem caráter. – revirei os olhos, e James sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu não acredito...

- Ah, é melhor acreditar. Tchau, passatempo. Quando eu quiser diversão, te aviso, ta?

Saí da sala gargalhando, e fui na direção do meu quarto de monitora. As risadas cessaram aos poucos, quando ouvi as vozes dos outros três marotos, Sirius, Remus e Peter, encherem o salão. Entrei, e fui na direção deles. Remus parou de falar instantaneamente.

- Cadê o James? – perguntou.

- Não sei, não sei. – sacudi os braços, sinalizando que não podia falar. Olhei diretamente nos olhos de Sirius, que parecia procurar James. Abaixei o corpo bem no nível dele. – Acho melhor vocês se prepararem.

Então fiz o que mais gostaria impacto: beijei Sirius, como se estivesse apaixonada por ele ou algo assim. Saí andando, entrei no meu quarto, e fechei a porta.

Cara, nessas horas eu me amo. Sério.

**x**

**You've never been so used as I'm using you****  
****Abusing you, my little decoy****  
****Don't look so blue****  
****You should've seen right through****  
****I'm using you, my little decoy****  
****My little decoy**

**x**

Já se passaram horas. Horas. E eu ainda estou deitada na minha cama. Se estou sentindo remorso, culpa, arrependimento?

Não. E eu vou te contar o motivo.

Você provavelmente me acha cruel e sem sentimentos por fazer isso com o James, mas veja, eu não o amo, e sei disso. Se eu não o amo, o melhor é deixá-lo ir, pra ele não sofrer, certo? Foi isso que eu fiz! Só que brinquei um pouco antes disso... Não é tão ruim, viu?

- Lily, Lily... – suspirei baixinho, começando a ouvir barulhos no salão. Rapidamente encostei meu ouvido à porta, esperando ouvir algo.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO MAIS SABER DELA! – berrava James, bem alto. – CHEGA, SIRIUS!

- Ela me beijou, James! – Sirius reclamou, exasperado. – O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA?!

- Fique com ela! Sei lá, merda, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Você sabe as coisas que ela me falou? Não? ELA DISSE QUE ESTAVA ME USANDO!

Sacudi a cabeça. Cara, acho que comecei a ficar meio atordoada, porque voltei pra minha cama e afundei a cabeça no travesseiro. Certo, eu não sou tão forte assim.

Mas não pense que eu vou me arrepender.

* * *

Quarta-feira. A semana parecia passar de um jeito bem lento... Ontem à noite eu terminei com o James e a sensação é de que já fazem aaanos que eu fiz isso...

E você deve estar curioso pra saber se James vai se vingar, não é? Eu também estou curiosa, porque o olhar que ele me lançou há pouco não é dos mais adoráveis, se é que você me entende.

Eu sei que ele não choraria na frente de ninguém, eu bem sabia que não. James é todo durão, com uma imagem a manter. Mas coitado. Ama quem não o ama. No caso, eu.

Mas ele vai superar isso. Um dia.

Assim como eu vou superar o fato de ter perdido vários dias pensando no que fazer e como o fazer, só pra não precisar mais suportar aquela fama de galinha amarrado por toda a escola.

Se você quer a verdade nua e crua, eu estava apenas o suportando desde o primeiro dia.

- Ei, Evans. – me virei para trás. Um loiro da Corvinal me encarava com faiscantes olhos castanhos.

- Oi. – respondi, tentando ser simpática. Simpática. Aham.

- É verdade que você terminou com o Potter?

Revirei meus olhos.

- Olha, pergunta pra ele. – é incrível como as pessoas podem ser fofoqueiras.

- Ele não está falando com ninguém...

De repente, a coisa ficou interessante. Eu estava MUITO curiosa pra saber a reação do James. De verdade. Curiosa mesmo.

**x**

**Living life outside of dreams****  
****Time is changing everything****  
****Forgetting all the memories****  
****And I'm forced into you****  
****Just cause you're into me**

**x**

- Ele está mal? – indaguei, fingindo estar preocupada.

- Parece meio irritado, só isso. – droga. Não era isso que eu esperava. – Mas por que você terminou com ele?

Mordi a língua para não ser estúpida. Eu tinha vontade de responder um simples "não estava dando certo". Mas uma raiva dentro de mim não deixava. Não, de jeito nenhum.

- Eu nunca gostei dele, amigo. Ele só foi um brinquedinho pra mim. – sorri, maldosa. O cara fez uma expressão estranha e eu saí andando, na direção da aula de McGonnagal. Estava uns cinco minutos adiantada, mas tudo bem. Tudo que eu queria era ficar sozinha.

E agora eu realmente estou sozinha, entende? Sem namorado. Isso é simplesmente fantástico.

Só que eu não gostaria de estar sentindo vontade de ser pior, de fazer algo pior. Eu vou me controlar. Mesmo.

- Lily. – Mary sentou-se ao meu lado, entediada. – Você ficou sabendo? Hoje vão fazer uma premiação surpresa pros melhores jogadores de Quadribol de Hogwarts. Parece que só os jogadores sabiam, mas James gritou isso durante o café...

- Isso é bom.

O fato é que não estava totalmente acabado. Não, eu precisava fazer algo para marcar aquilo bem fundo em James Potter. Premiação pros jogadores? Não poderia haver coisa MELHOR.

- Pensando em fazer o que?

- Só dizer algumas coisas pra deixar marcado, entende? – minha fala foi interrompida pela voz seca de Minerva, alegando que hoje sairíamos mais cedo da aula e iríamos para o salão principal. Pelo canto do olho, vi James meio que sorrir de lado.

Ele não perde uma oportunidade de se gabar.

E, na verdade, ele PODE.

Mas não vai mais.

**x**

**Well hey hey baby****  
****It's never too late****  
****When I'm gone you won't remember a thing****  
****But I can't stand to know, I won't wait****  
****I was gone from the very first day**

**x**

Isso tudo está muito estranho. Muito mesmo. Eu estou contando tudo isso pra vocês de um modo rápido e objetivo, até porque não sou boa em narrar fatos que me aconteceram. Mas agora, que estamos todos em uma única mesa no salão, olhando para um pequeno palco, parece que a verdade está me atingindo.

James estava no canto do palco, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Eu olhava dele pros meus cartazes no chão. Dos meus cartazes para ele. Meu Deus, eu o humilharia na frente de TODOS!

Minhas mãos suavam. As pessoas ao meu lado pareciam não ligar, mas eu estava começando a ficar inquieta. Talvez eu estivesse sendo dura e cruel demais. Ou não. Talvez eu só estivesse me vingando à altura...

Afinal, vou ser sincera:

Eu gostaria de James de novo.

Eu ficaria com ele de novo.

Eu o namoraria de novo.

E depois o jogaria fora, _de novo_.

Faria tudo de novo...

- Alunos, alunas, funcionários e professores. – levantei minha cabeça na direção do palco. Dumbledore nos olhava. – Hoje é uma data especial, e todos sabem o porquê. Alguns anos atrás... – okay, lá vem mais um longo discurso. Odeio embolação, portanto passemos pra parte mais importante. – E hoje vamos homenagear os heróis de Quadribol desse castelo, que terão a chance de escolherem seus destinos nessas áreas.

James deve estar em cólicas. O sonho dele sempre foi jogar Quadribol como um profissional, e, bom, com todo o potencial que tem, acho que vai conseguir.

Isso é bom. Humilhá-lo vai ser melhor ainda se ele for famoso.

- Markie Wood, da Corvinal. O melhor goleiro que Hogwarts já teve. – um bonitinho do sétimo ano foi até Dumbledore, com um pequeno sorriso. Eu aplaudi, entusiasmada. Ele era REALMENTE bonitinho. – O microfone é seu, Markie.

Wood foi até o microfone, ligeiramente nervoso. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, por causa da vergonha.

- E-eu não sou muito bom em falar em público, então só vou agradecer a todos vocês e principalmente ao pessoal da Corvinal, que sempre me apoiou. Bom, obrigado.

Os outros jogadores começaram a serem premiados. Eu já estava impaciente, não vendo a hora de James. Seria fantástico dizer algumas coisas no meio de todo mundo.

A hora chegou quando eu já estava quase dormindo. Dumbledore disse algo como "agora, o artilheiro de ouro. Potter, por favor, venha aqui!", e James foi para o meio do palco, com uma expressão nada modesta, acenando e dando sorrisos.

Era a hora.

**x**

**You've never been so used as I'm using you****  
****Abusing you, my little decoy****  
****Don't look so blue****  
****You should've seen right through****  
****I'm using you, my little decoy****  
****My little decoy**

**x**

Era um cartaz simples, preto e vermelho. Com os dizeres "**I'm not sorry at all. I won't be sorry at all. I'D DO IT OVER AGAIN**" em letras berrantes, para chamar bastante a atenção. Acho que consegui, porque começaram a apontar pro cartaz e comentar algumas coisas realmente maldosas. No palco, James me lançou um olhar de desprezo. Somente isso. Desprezo.

- Eu sempre sonhei em ser jogador profissional de Quadribol – imediatamente, todos se voltaram pra ele. Já disse que sua voz é realmente bonita? – porque eu gosto de jogar, e acho que tenho um grande talento pra isso. Pra mim, não há nada melhor que voar pelo campo e dar trabalho para os goleiros. Ah, claro, há sempre a festa depois da vitória... mas há a tristeza depois da derrota. E eu estou aqui hoje por causa da derrota. Em seis anos, foram somente duas. Duas.

"Com uma delas eu aprendi a ficar calmo em situações difíceis. Bom, com a outra, eu simplesmente aprendi que perder pode ser uma decepção horrível, mas depois você sempre vai aproveitar algo dela. Se não fosse a derrota pra Sonserina, eu não teria ajudado a massacrar a Corvinal no jogo seguinte... Isso é legal, não é?".

"Eu quero fazer isso a vida toda. Portanto, vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão cedo..."

Achei que ele tinha acabado, porque o povo começou a aplaudir. Abaixei o cartaz, pronta pra revidar o olhar de James. Mas pra minha completa surpresa, ele ME olhava.

Surprise, surprise.

- E, Lily, obrigada pelo cartaz. Guarde para o futuro, vai ser útil pra alguém. – James piscou, e desceu do palco. Eu fiquei parada.

Droga, não causei o efeito necessário. Mas tudo bem, acho que agora TODO MUNDO já sabe o que aconteceu. Pelo que acabei de ver, alguns Sonserinos estão o chamando de "passatempo".

Isso é bom. Muito bom.

Saí do salão, e subi para tomar um banho. Agora sim, eu estava completamente satisfeita...

**x**

**Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
You should've seen right through, my little decoy  
You've never been so used, my little decoy  
And I'm using you, my little decoy.**

**x**

Já se passou algum tempo… E como você pode adivinhar, eu já terminei de contar minha história. Tenha certeza, ela vai ficar marcada.

Eu posso estar falando com James só o estritamente necessário, mas ainda lembro.

Que um dia ele foi meu.

Meu passatempo.

**x**

_Feche seus olhos e faça acreditar__  
__É aqui que você quer estar__  
__Esquecendo todas as lembranças__  
__Tentando esquecer o amor__  
__Porque o amor me esqueceu_

_Bom, hey hey baby__  
__Nunca é tarde demais__  
__Logo você não vai lembrar de nada__  
__E eu estarei distante assim como as estrelas __  
__Que relembram__  
__Seu coração foi desperdiçado em mim_

_Você nunca foi tão usado como estou te usando__  
__Abusando de você, meu pequeno passatempo__  
__Não fique tão pra baixo__  
__Você deveria ter visto de cara__  
__Estou te usando, meu pequeno passatempo__  
__Meu pequeno passatempo_

_Vivendo a vida fora dos sonhos__  
__O tempo está mudando tudo__  
__Esquecendo todas as lembranças__  
__E eu estou forçada a você__  
__Só porque você está a mim_

_Bom, hey hey baby__  
__Nunca é tarde demais__  
__Quando eu for embora, você não lembrará de nada__  
__Mas eu não posso te suportar agora, eu não vou esperar__  
__Eu estive fora desde do primeiro dia_

_Você nunca foi tão usado como estou te usando__  
__Abusando de você, meu pequeno passatempo__  
__Não fique tão pra baixo__  
__Você deveria ter visto de cara__  
__Estou te usando, meu pequeno passatempo__  
__Meu pequeno passatempo_

_Eu não estou nem um pouco arrependida__  
__Não ficarei nem um pouco__  
__Eu faria tudo de novo_

_Não fique tão triste, meu pequeno passatempo__  
__Você devia ter percebido logo de cara, meu pequeno passatempo__  
__Você nunca foi tão usado, meu pequeno passatempo__  
__E eu estou te usando, meu pequeno passatempo._

**DECOY - Paramore.**


End file.
